


everything has changed

by Bumblewyn



Series: mutually unrequited [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), This series has been changed to present tense by the way! I am apparently incapable of past tense xD, Tikki Is A Good Bro, Tikki's Life Would Be A Lot Easier If Marinette Knew Adrien Is Chat Noir, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblewyn
Summary: Tikki and Marinette have a talk about unrequited love and cute blond Parisian boys.





	everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> This one is more of an interlude... but it sets things in motion!
> 
> Thank you to Mirudoki for previewing this, your feedback was a great help!

_ "The girl I'm in love with doesn't like them either…" _

The words seem to echo through her room, bouncing away into the darkness. Marinette tightens her grip on his covers, pulling them just a little bit closer towards her.

Two bright blue eyes blink into existence beside her, shining like lanterns in the night. "What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asks gently.

Marinette sighs, rolling onto her side to face Tikki. "I know I said I was over it, but I can't stop thinking about Adrien."

Tikki makes a soft, sad noise, and drifts closer to hold one of Marinette's fingers, as if holding her hand. "I'm sorry, Marinette, I know you really liked him."

"'Liked' doesn't even begin to cover it, and do you want to know the worst thing? I think I was actually working up the courage to confess this time." She sighs. She never quite knows when all her courage will suddenly leave her body. Sometimes it seems to happen out of nowhere, especially around Adrien. She'd been  _ so  _ close to actually confessing, though, that day in the wax museum. 

Tikki squeezes her finger and Marinette cups her hands around the kwami, holding her close.

"Some small part of me even thought I might have a chance, you know? Not like he'd instantaneously reciprocate all my feelings or anything… But, just for a moment, I genuinely believed I might have a shot at a first date." She lets go of Tikki and buries her face in her hands with an exasperated groan. "If I ever managed to get the damn question out of my mouth, that is…" she mutters against her palms.

Tikki pats her hair consolingly. "It's an unfortunate situation. Slowly moving on may be the best course of action…" 

Marinette sighs, lowering her hands to shoot Tikki a remorseful look. "Not like Paris has any other cute blond model boys to move on  _ to." _

Tikki shrugs, not seeming bothered. "You never know who you might run into."

"I suppose," Marinette says with a wry smile. After a moment her smile softens into something more genuine. "Thank you for listening to me, Tikki. I'm really glad to have you as a friend."

"I'm glad to  _ be  _ your friend," Tikki assures her, flying closer for a hug (or the closest thing they can manage, what with Tikki being only slightly bigger than Marinette's fist). "And I hope you find the love you are looking for. In the meantime… it is probably best you try to sleep, Marinette, you have to wake up for school in six hours!"

"Yeah… Good night, Tikki."

"Sleep well, Marinette."

Marinette turns away from her wall with Adrien posters – maybe she should take those down now – and closes her eyes. Thankfully, it doesn't take her much longer to fall asleep. 

That night, she dreams of green eyes. Eyes that seem familiar, but aren't quite the same… 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What would you like to see next in this verse?


End file.
